1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to manhole casting setting fixtures, and more particularly pertains to an improved manhole casting setting fixture adapted to facilitate precise alignment of a manhole casting prior to and during application of a paving material such as cement or asphalt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fixtures are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a fixture is to be found in U.S. Pat. 645,254, which issued to D. Forker on Mar. 13, 1900. This patent discloses a mold for use in the construction of cement water tanks which includes a pair of spaced parallel frame rails connected by a plurality of transverse struts. The mold includes inner and outer portions and has a collapsible construction to facilitate set up and take down as well as transportation. U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,928, which issued to H.A. Helling on Apr. 5, 1932, discloses a method and apparatus for forming new tops on underground valve boxes. This patent contemplates the use of a cast, press, spun or otherwise constructed supplemental top section having a lower end adapted to be telescopically engaged within the upper end of the upper section of an existing valve box. The supplemental top section is supported by and encased in cement, grout, concrete or other equivalent plastic filling substance which, in addition to supporting the supplemental section, serves to repair the hole formed in the road or pavement. In use, the supplemental top section is supported at the proper level of its upper end by securement to a board extending transversely across a hole formed in a road surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,318,880, which issued to R Mcintosh et al on Mar. 9, 1982, discloses a method and apparatus for forming manhole bases in an excavation by the utilization of an outer form. A preformed manhole barrel is positioned and propped within an outer formed pipe stub inserted partially into the inside of a preformed manhole and rests under notches cut into the performed manhole barrel. Inflatable or rigid forms are used to form channels in the concrete to be poured. Concrete is then poured after setting of the form and the forms are deflated and removed for reuse. The device includes a plurality of screw actuated clamping fixtures for securement of the preformed manhole casting barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,103, which issued to E. Prescott on Aug. 20, 1985, discloses an adjustable cast iron or ductile iron manhole frame for use in a method of construction utilizing a formed concrete base that supports both the frame and pavement. The height and angle of the frame determines the height and angle of the formed concrete base.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to various setting and alignment fixtures, none of these devices discloses an easily transportable fixture including a clamping mechanism for rapidly and easily securing a manhole casting in proper alignment for subsequent transportation and location at an intended mounting location in hole in a road surface. Additionally, none of these devices engages solely the inner upper surface of a manhole casting and thus allows the unobstructed application of concrete, asphalt, or other paving material around the manhole casting while secured in the fixture. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of fixtures, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such fixtures, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.